1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cellular telephone battery recharger device which includes a digital recording system for messages received or to be sent and a speaker phone for hands-free operation.
2. Prior Art
Cellular telephone systems use a network of relatively low-powered radio transmitters and receivers that cover a given area. This network is made up of a number of cells, each with a combined receiver and transmitter called a transceiver at the center of the cell. An antenna radiates a wireless signal to and over the desired area. Each cell with its transceiver, antenna and controlling equipment acts as a relay and an interface between the user's cellular telephone handset, which is also a transceiver, and local telephone service company. Radio transmissions in cellular systems use frequency-module or FM signals. The frequency of the signal is changed to impress information on the carrier wave. Regular cellular systems operate in the 800 MHZ section of the spectrum while newer personal communications services or PCS operate in the 1900 MHZ section of the spectrum.
When a mobile telephone set is first turned on, it enters an "idle" state. In this condition, a mobile telephone set only performs electronic housekeeping routines that are necessary to prepare it to receive or initiate calls. A logic unit in the mobile handset directs the receiver unit to scan what are called the "set up channels" to find the one with the strongest signal which is normally the closest cell site. Having found the channel or frequency that gives the strongest signal, the receiver passes that information on to the logic unit. This component directs the receiver to lock on to that frequency and monitor it continuously or until it receives instructions to switch to another channel. At frequent intervals, the receiver will rescan the set up channels to see if a different channel will give a better quality signal.
When the mobile telephone unit receives a call, the cell site acknowledges that the signal tone has stopped. The cell site signals this back to the mobile telephone switching office or switching unit which then connects the incoming call to the mobile telephone unit.
The comfort provided by the use of mobile telephony devices, commonly called cellular telephone, is widely known. It is common to see people talking on their cellular telephones for informal conversation or for business purposes, which shows how important this kind of telephone service is.
For assuring their mobility, mobile telephones require the use of small dry rechargeable batteries that, when the user is at home, office or moving on the streets in his/her automobile, he/she plugs in an appropriate connector on the cellular telephone and another one on the wall outlet or vehicle cigarette lighter.
It is common to see people driving and, at the same time, talking on the cellular telephone. This has increased the cases of traffic accidents caused by the driver's lack of attention, often because people have one hand busy holding the telephone. Due to the increase in accidents, some traffic authorities prohibit the use of a cellular telephony device while driving.
Therefore, several manufacturers of devices and accessories for cellular telephony attempted to develop solutions which would prevent the driver from holding the device while talking and driving. One of these solutions consists in an earphone whose wire, connected to the cellular telephone, has, next to the user's mouth, a small but potent microphone.
Another solution consists in the application of a microphone and a speaker on the batteries recharger device connected to the vehicle cigarette lighter. The problem remains that for writing down any information, the driver must have paper and a pen in the car's glove compartment or in any appropriate support. When the driver wishes to write down said information, he/she has to quickly stop the car to avoid eventual accidents.
The present disclosure relates to a digital recording system for messages received or to be sent applied in cellular telephone batteries recharger with living voice, development of which aims to allow digital recording of messages received by the cellular telephone or the transmission of messages recorded by the cellular telephone or even the recording for later consultation in the same device used to recharge the dry battery of the cellular telephone.
In the present disclosure, the digital recording system for messages received or to be sent applied in cellular telephone batteries recharger with living voice incorporates, in its electronic circuit, a memory or set of volatile memories for recording the messages recorded by the user for later rememorization, or to be sent by the cellular telephone, or for recording part of the conversation received by the user in its device.
The time of recording will depend on the constant progresses made by the electronic components manufacturers, which are manufacturing even smaller, more efficient and cheaper products.
In this way, a product is obtained for incorporating several extremely practical functions for the cellular telephone users who, due to the circumstances, have to drive and talk on the telephone at the same time.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a battery recharger device which incorporates a digital message recording system and a speaker phone.